<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544636">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suju Unit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghae, Past Character Death, Past Violence, The Angst Isn't that bad, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun uncovers a dark part of Eunhyuk's past. Do they feel different about Eunhyuk now, or does he believe that it doesn't define him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suju Unit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000716</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:25 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Kyuhyun?"</p><p>Eunhyuk watched as the younger turned around,visibly surprised by the presence of the older."Hyung please don't do that."Kyuhyun says once he's gotten over his shock.Eunhyuk just rolls his eyes in amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>